Grading Papers
by grtchn
Summary: Bella and Edward are teachers. Bella is grading papers and Edward thinks she needs a break and distraction! Written for Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. AH/OOC. Lemon. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello all. This is my first fanfiction ever. There may be a few typos and such.**

**Be gentle with me please. :)**

**Title: Grading Papers**

**your name: grtchn**

**Type of Edward: geeky/teacher/dominant**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

It's the middle of July and I am, once again, stuck grading papers for the summer school English class that I teach at the local community college. Normally I teach 12th grade AP English but, to make extra cash, (because teachers don't make nearly as much as we deserve) I teach an English Literature class twice a week during the summer. My husband, Edward, also is a teacher (of Biology) at the University of Washington – Seattle.

We met while in high school...

_I moved to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona when I was 17. I thought that I was making a huge mistake because Forks is the size of my big toe and with little to do. And the fact that I was coming from the driest, sunniest place to the wettest, coldest place wasn't helping my reason for leaving...which was my mom, Renee. She decided to remarry and for her sake (and my own) I decided to move back to Forks and live with my dad so that she could move around with her new husband, Phil, who was a minor league baseball player. He's since realized that mediocre playing was getting him no where, and retired._

_On my first day at Forks, I was the new girl in a school of maybe 400 students. So of course I was big business. And not to be one for attention, I shunned away from the spotlight. During one moment of sudden stardom, while trying to escape the onslaught of attention I kept getting from Mike Newton, I shunned myself right into a human wall. Never being the graceful goddess, I braced myself for a meeting with Mr. Linoleum Floor, but it never came. Instead, I was caught from that nasty fall by two arms. When I looked up I realized that the person I ran into had caught me. _

_My thoughts immediately went into overdrive. He was the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen. His hair was a unique color of red – bronze. And he had the most amazingly chiseled jawline I'd ever seen. And his eyes... They were this unbelievable bright emerald green color. Just looking into them made me feel like I was drowning. _

_But then I realized that I felt like I was drowning because I had, in fact, stopped breathing. With a big gush of air, I let out my breath. My savior, simpling chuckled and smiled._

"_Are you alright?", the Greek God said to me as he unwrapped his arms from around my waste. I nearly whimpered at the loss of contact._

"_um...y-yeah. I'm fine", I managed to get out._

"_You must be the new girl, Isabella Swan?" he said_

"_Just Bella. And yes, that would be me."_

"_Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Edward Cullen."_

_...and it went from there._

Now, here I am, nearly 7 years later, hunched over my dining room table, reading book reports on "Pride and Prejudice". I get my students to read this book every year, mostly because it's one of my favorites and gives me an excuse to read it again and again. Also, it's a book I know like the back of my hand. So there is no way they can get away with writing a half hearted essay on it with me.

As I was nearing the end of the disarray that these students call book reports, I heard the front door open to the apartment.

"love, I'm home" Edward called to me from the foyer.

"I'm in the kitchen, just finishing up these book reports." I yelled back.

He came around the corner and stood in the door way. Even now, after being married for 2 years and barely separating from each for 7 years, he still took my breath away. Dressed in a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and gray dress pants, he walked into the kitchen and smiled at me.

"And how is the love of my life doing today?" he crooned as he place a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Exhausted. Glad this is the last essay I have to read for the rest of the summer. Then I can spend the next 2 weeks relaxing", I said.

He chuckled, "I have told you that you don't have to take on this summer school job if you don't want to. It's not like we need the money, love."

He was right. Technically we didn't. He made a decent amount working as a professor. Plus the money he inherited when he turned 18 was quite large too. But I just felt so useless laying around all summer without doing something. I was never a sponge and I never wanted to be.

"Yes, you tell me that almost every day" I said sarcastically back.

"And one day I hope you listen," he commented back, with a smile.

"come on. You're done for the night with that." he said walking toward me.

Before I could even argue he picked me up bridal style and carried me off to the bedroom you.

He laid me down on the bed gently and then proceed to climb on top of me.

"Mr. Cullen, what, may I ask, are you up to?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"well, Mrs. Cullen, if you must know, I am going to kiss you so passionately, that if I did it to you while you were standing, you would collapse." he whispered to me while staring deeply into my eyes.

I couldn't respond, and he took that as a sign to proceed.

He brushed his lips against mine softly, then began to kiss me like he said he would. Our lips moved together in a silent dance. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for access that I was all to eager to grant. Placing his hands on each side of my head to support his weight, he began to trail kisses down my jawline then throat.

He found the sensitive spot just below my ear and began to suck on it. I let out a small moan and snaked my fingers into his wild hair and pulled him closer.

He smiled against my skin, "I'm taking that as a sign that you like that, love".

I moaned my response as he continued kiss me up and down my neck, "mmm, I think after 7 years you would know what drives me crazy, Edward".

He chuckled.

I whimpered in protest as he pulled away from me to look into my eyes.

"every day I see you and every day you grow more and more beautiful to me" he whispered.

"right back at you" I said playfully.

He went back to kissing me on my lips, jawline, neck and then proceeded lower. He started to trail kisses down my chest.

"Love, I want to make love to you. No, actually, I want to have the most passionate sex you and I have ever had. So passionate and so wild you'll barely be able to walk in the morning." he said to me between kisses.

All I could do, in response, was moan and that's all the encouragement he need.

He came back up to my mouth and started to passionately kiss me, then trailed down my neck and chest once more. He started playing with the hem of my shirt and then slowly moved it up past my belly button and over my stomach. I obliged him and raised my arms for him to remove the garment.

He gasped when he realized I was not wearing a bra.

"mmm, perfect" he crooned and dove into to plant kisses between the valley between my breasts.

I ran my fingers through his hair with my eyes closed. All I could do was let him work his magic.

He began to move over to my left breast with slow gentle open mouth kisses. He kissed and licked my nipple, which sent shivers down my spine. He took the perky peek into his mouth and tugged gently with his teeth. I let out a small scream as he went to the other one to do the same.

After a few minutes of lavishing my breasts with attention he began to slowly trail kisses down my stomach. But before he got far I stopped him.

"you, mister, are still wearing far too much clothes. Off with some. Now" I commanded.

"your wish, my command" and he peeled his shirt off in an instant.

Before I could tell him to remove the pants as well, he had those unzipped and ripped off too.

"Now, where was I?", he said off-handedly before returning to give my stomach attention.

He trailed the kisses down to my belly button and then got to the edge of my jeans. I felt a pool of warm liquid seeping into my panties. I loved the attention he gave my breasts but know where he was about to go made me more turned on than I can describe.

He slowly undid my jeans. Planting kisses along the skin that appeared as he lowered the zipper.

I whimpered at his slowness and he smiled against my skin.

"Patience is a virtue, love" he spoke.

"Not now it isn't, Cullen" I replied. He knew I meant business when I referred to him by his surname.

Without any warning he ripped my jeans and, now, sopping wet panties off my body with one swift movement.

"Was that fast enough for you, love?" he asked.

"yes, now get on with it" I said shaking with anticipation.

He said nothing back and ran his hands up my legs. Roughly he pulled my legs apart and dove right in to where I needed him the most. He started to place gentle kisses on my folds. I threw my head back against the pillow and cried out.

He began to run his tongue up and down my folds. Then took two fingers and parted them and began lapping at my juices with his tongue.

"Shit, Bella, you taste so good, love."

I moaned and thrashed my head about. He was entirely too good at this.

He found my clit and began to swirl it around with his nose as he kept lapping away at the juices that spilled out of me. The coil that had started to tighten in my stomach suddenly felt like it was going to explode.

With a final act of sheer genius, Edward took my clit between his teeth and bit down. I couldn't hold on any more and I screamed louder than I ever had. Crying out his name over and over again as he lapped up all of my juices.

I lay there panting and waited for him to finish.

"Bella, I can't seem to get enough of you. You taste absolutely amazing. Always so wet" he whispered into my ear before kissing me hard on the lips. I could taste myself on him. He was right. I did have a rather nice taste to me.

"Now, I promised you a fucking, and that's what you are about to get." he said with such force that I immediately was dripping wet and could have come right then.

"Spread your pretty little legs, love" I did as I was told and he climbed between them.

He kissed me forcefully, passionately almost like he was claiming his prize. And I was his. All of me belonged to him.

He broke away and looked into my eyes. "Ready?"

He always asked that of me. Even when he was being an animal he managed to be a gentleman.

I simply nodded and he enter me with full force. I cried out in pain and pleasure. He began to move, slowly at first, then picking up speed. It didn't take long for that coil to start wrapping in my stomach.

"harder, Edward...pleeeease" I pleaded and moaned.

"with pleasure, love" he panted and began to move faster and harder against me. The sound of his skin and mine colliding was driving me wild. And he kept getting faster and faster. He slammed into me with such force that I cried out and was sent over the edge.

"Oh love, you aren't done yet. You're going to come for me again" he commanded before I could finish coming down from my high.

He thrust into again and again and I had to hold onto the headboard. He took my legs and hitched them over his shoulders so that he could slam into me deeper and deeper.

I was dripping with sweat and barely able to hold onto the headboard. He let out one more thrust and I went over the edge and was flying higher than I ever have before. He went over the edge with me, letting out a guttural growl. I arched my back into him and writhed around until the high went away.

He collapsed on top of me, still connected and was panting.

"I think...that may have been...the best sex we've ever had..." he trailed off between breaths.

All I could do was simply kiss his shoulder in agreement.

He removed himself from me and rolled over. I mustered up as much strength as I could and crawled over to lay my head on his chest as he welcomed me into his arms.

"Now, if I quit teaching during the summer, then what excuse will you have to come home and relieve my stress. I won't have any..." I challenged.

He simply laughed at me and said, "Love, no excuse is needed for me to want to have amazing sex with my beautiful, charming, loving wife".

I sighed.

Suddenly he stiffened next to me. "what?"

"I just realized we didn't use a condom, sweetheart" he said in a strained voice.

Usually we try to use protection, even though we're married. But for some reason, this time I didn't care.

"you know, I think maybe we should start trying to get pregnant" I said with a smile on my face, hoping he'd agree.

I looked up to see his reaction. A smile slowly spread across his face and he held me closer to him.

"I think you're right, love" he said.

"and no time better than to present to start" he trailed as he flipped me over and began and whole new round.

I giggled and his action and said, "well now we have an even better excuse to do this."

And I was quickly quieted by his lips on mine.

* * *

**So what did you think? Reviews would be lovely! **


	2. Author's Note

I know it's been a while and I haven't responded to any of the reviews, mostly because I'm lazy. So, this is my big, fat, warm thank you to all of you for reading my little one shot.

I wish I had the time, patience, and imagination to make it a full story, but I don't. There might be another one shot in the future, but that may be a good distance down the road.

Thank you again!


End file.
